Emerald (Fanon)
This Emerald is a Gem that ended up left on Earth when the Gem War came to an end, and as such remained there and eventually discovered by the Crystal Gems. He started off cracked, but his Gemstone got healed by the start of Season 3. Physical Appearance Emerald was made a lot smaller than other Emeralds, about the size of Peridot, and his hair is designed in a spiked punk style, with his outfit mainly mirroring Earth punk bikers. .]] Upon initial discovery, Emerald's stone was found to be cracked. He was yellow-green in skin color, with his hair a standard green. He had an eyepatch over his eye, with a black leather coat, dark-grey shorts and black grey boots. Since his stone was cracked, he was mute, and also had a permanent smile on his face. After his Gemstone was healed, his appearance changed slightly: his hair became more lime green compared to the dull green, and his skin turned into a similar color. His clothes turned from black and grey into dark green and yellow green to match his Gemstone. Some other extras were added to his outfit: spikes on his boots, and a pair of shades over his eyes colored similarly to Peridot's visors. Personality Emerald is a cheeky type of Gem, and one that enjoys messing around with others when he can. This sort of behavior is mostly used on Peridot, enjoying her reactions to his antics and finding them funny. His time on Earth made him appreciate what Earth has to offer, and has grown accustom to humanity and how things work, sooner than even the Crystal Gems themselves. As such though, he doesn't usually involve in the Crystal Gems' missions too deeply, often going out and enjoying life on Earth. History As revealed throughout Season Eight, Emerald was once apart of the Gem War as one of the Homeworld Captains, pointed out by other Emeralds as being very full of himself, but got left behind when The Diamond Authority released the Corruption Light onto Earth, with a possible reason being his "defective" state. It is unknown how he managed to avoid becoming corrupted, nor how his gemstone became cracked. Season 2 Preparation Arc He appeared during the first days of winter, being found by Peridot after he threw some snowballs at her. He was later found by the Crystal Gems, but he was later released. He stocked up on more snowballs afterwards, expecting her to follow him, but instead he was pinned down by Kyra, questioning why he was being brutal to one of the ehites. Kyra told him he was lucky punishment was already given to him due to the gemstone being cracked. Homeworld Arc When Kyra had Discord make a portal to Homeworld, emerald saw his chance and managed to get himself through back as well. On his arrival, he managed to find the diamonds during the duel between Rupee and Jasper, and tried to warn them of Kyra's presence. He just managed to send one of his disks to use as a mirror to expose Kyra. Emerald wasn't overly involved during the Osicone attack. Season 3 Upon returning to Earth as a Crystal Gem, he got his gemstone healed at the Rose Fountain. He began to mess around with Peridot, and states that he would've stayed on Homeworld, yet they had a quick fix to handle his cracked gem, which was why he stuck around. During his stay he began to make a living for himself away from the group, something Peridot caught attention of after a game of "lava on the floor" with him, Steven Universe, Ruby, and Sapphire. He flew off to Bayburgh and went on through his daily routine in his stay: checking out Bull's Eye Books n' Vids, and going to the market. During the market, he came across Sapphire, who he called "Sophie" for the sake of her disguise. He decided to invite them to a upcoming party that was gonna be held that night, to which Sapphire accepted, and he had them meet him at the Seaside Hotel. He revealed upon arriving that he knew the whole time that they were his friends, saying it was hard not to recognize a "square red block, a green pizza piece, and a blue cotton candy". Still, he went on to bring them to the party and didn't help them back until the next day. When they found Discord's Body Puzzler, he ended up taking the body of Jasper, something which he deeply enjoyed throughout his time. This did make him become a bit cocky however towards Jasper (who had Peridot's body), which came to bite him later once he got his body back. Season 5 When Amethyst and Steven were going by Bayburgh, he came up to them and got them to go to the Brittle Bear Bakery with him. He claimed it was for a Gem monster, though it turned out to be a urban exploration video he wanted to do, as it was a trend on TubeTube he wanted to take a crack at, as many had done videos on the place anyway. Season 6 When he and the others were brought together during the Pink Diamond case, he began to question the lack of involvement most of them actually had in the war, coming to the shocking conclusion that they barely had any involvement at all with the exception of Jasper. In their attempts to make Pearl talk, he came up with the idea to drug her into talking, which ended up back-firing on them. He and the other Gems were captured by White Diamond and rescued by the Humans. Abilities Telekinesis Emerald is able to move objects with his mind, though he mainly uses this on his Gem weaponry rather than on other things. With this Telekinesis he can actually fly around on his Gem weapon platform with little effort. Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Sexless Category:Fanon Characters Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Off-Colors